mgrinzfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tryb zombie/Treyarch
Dawniej pod nazwą Nazi Zombies dostępny jest zarówno w trybie dla jednego gracza, jak i trybie współpracy, w którym może być do czterech graczy. Zadaniem graczy jest odpieranie niekończących się fal zombie, które niszcząc barykady, usiłują dostać się na teren mapy i zabić wszystkich graczy. Jeżeli gracz zostanie powalony przez zombie, może zostać reanimowany w określonym czasie, potem ginie. Tryb Zombie dzieli się na nieskończoną liczbę rund, przy czym w każdej kolejnej rundzie jest coraz więcej szybszych i bardziej odpornych na obrażenia zombie. Twórcy udostępnili dla graczy różne ulepszenia w postaci pułapek, atutów czy skrzynek losujących. Rozgrywka kończy się w momencie śmierci postaci kierowanej przez gracza lub (w trybie współpracy) wszystkich graczy. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II zostały wprowadzone dwa nowe tryby: Żałoba i Zawrócony. Punkty Zombie dzielą się na zombie zwykłe oraz na specjalne (piekielne psy, pełzający zombie, Złodziej z Pentagonu, Shrieker zombie, Napalmowy zombie i wiele innych). Za zabicie każdego zombie dostajemy punkty: *Inne niż śmiertelne uderzenie - 10 *W tułów - 60 *W szyję - 70 *W kończynę - 50 *W głowę - 100 *Zabicie w walce wręcz - 130 *Inne niż normalnie śmiertelne uderzenie, ale podczas trwania Insta-Kill - 50 (Verruckt, Nacht der Untonen w Call of Duty: World at War), 100 (pozostałe mapy) Po prawej stronie ekranu na dole są liczniki punktów w kolorach: białym, żółtym, zielonym i niebieskim. Jest ich tyle, ilu graczy w grze. Reanimacja W trybie kooperacji gdy zdrowie gracza dojdzie do zera, zostanie on powalony. Wtedy to wchodzi w stan podobny do atutu Druga szansa i traci wszystkie kupione atuty. W jego trakcie gracz może korzystać z broni krótkiej (jeśli żadnej nie ma wyposażeniu, będzie to M1911), a zombie będą go ignorować. Pozostali mają 45 sekund na reanimowanie gracza zanim się wykrwawi. Jeśli to się uda, to może on kontynuować walkę. W przeciwnym wypadku gracz zginie i stanie się obserwatorem rozgrywki. Jeżeli pozostali przeżyją rundę, gracz odrodzi się wyposażony w startowy pistolet. Ponieważ w trybie solo nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby reanimować powalonego gracza, ten ginie i następuje koniec rozgrywki. Od Call of Duty: Black Ops można temu zapobiec, kupując atut Quick Revive. Podczas gdy w kooperacji przyspiesza reanimację innych, tak w trybie solo pozwala na reanimację samego siebie. Niestety z tego powodu można go kupić tylko trzy razy. Postacie *Marines (Nacht der Untoten i Verrückt w World at War) *Oryginalne postacie: **Tank Dempsey **Nikołaj Beliński **Takeo Masaki **Dr Edward Richtofen *Rząd USA i Kuby: **John F. Kennedy **Richard Nixon **Robert McNamara **Fidel Castro *Celebryci: **Sarah Michelle Gellar **Danny Trejo **Robert Englund **Michael Rooker *Grupa Green Run: **Samuel Stuhlinger **Russman **Abigail "Misty" Briarton **Marlton Johnson *Naukowcy CDC (tryb Żałoba, Przetrwanie i Zawrócony na mapie Green Run i Buried) *Agenci CIA (tryb Żałoba, Przetrwanie na mapie Green Run i Buried) *Gangsterzy: **Albert "Weasel" Arlington **Michael "Finn" O'Leary **Billy Handsome **Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca *Więźniowie (tryb Żałoba w Mob of the Dead) *Strażnicy więzienni (tryb Żałoba w Mob of the Dead) *Miasto Morg: **Nero Blackstone **Jessica Rose **Jack Vincent **Floyd Campbell Miejsca akcji Mapy Nacht der Untoten Nacht der Untoten to pierwsza mapa w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War. Została również wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty Black Ops. Jest najmniejszą mapą w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War i w Call of Duty: Black Ops, są na niej zaledwie trzy pokoje. Zombie na tej mapie są wolniejsze od tych na innych mapach, są mniej groźne i mają słabą SI. 2014-01-10_00003.jpg|Ekran Ładowania Nacht der Untoten (wersja Black Ops) Verrückt Verrückt to druga mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 1 do Call of Duty: World at War oraz w Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się w Berlinie w sierpniu 1945 roku. Jest na niej dziesięć pokoi. Wprowadza do trybu zombie PPSz-41 i perki: Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola i Juggernog. 2014-01-10_00008.jpg|Ekran Ładowania Verrückt (wersja Black Ops) Shi No Numa Shi No Numa to trzecia mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 2 do Call of Duty: World at War oraz w Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Nie ma tam jednak nazistowskich zombie, a zombie Japończycy. Jest na niej dziesięć pokoi, z czego siedem znajduje się w siedmiu domach i trzy w ósmym domu. Na tej mapie zobaczymy po raz pierwszy piekielne psy i po pojawiają sie 4 nowe postacie: Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen. 2014-01-10_00016.jpg|Ekran Ładowania Shi No Numa (wersja Black Ops) Der Riese Der Riese jest czwartą mapą do trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Map Pack 3 do Call of Duty: World at War oraz w Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się na terenie fabryki w okolicach Wrocławia. Na tej mapie jest dostępnych wiele rzeczy, w tym Teleporter, Nóż Bowie'go oraz małpka z talerzami. Jest to ostatnia mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War. 2013-04-07_00079.jpg|Ekran Startowy Die Riese (werja Black Ops) Kino der Toten Kino der Toten to piąta mapa do trybu zombie. To pierwsza mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywa się na terenie niemieckiego kina. Posiada wszystkie funkcje co Der Riese np. teleporter, Nóż Bowie'go i Monkey Bomb, ale nie ma na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2. Zamiast tego pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Thundergun, która potrafi zabić całą hordę zombie jednym strzałem. Na tej mapie zobaczymy także po raz pierwszy pełzających zombie. 2013-04-08_00011.jpg|Ekran Startowy Kino der Toten "Five" "Five" to szósta mapa do trybu zombie. Rozgrywa się na terenie Pentagonu. W niej nastąpiła zmiana postaci, jakimi kierujemy. Zostało do tej mapy dołączone także intro. Na tej mapie nie ma Thunderguna, ale jest za to nowa broń zwana Krzyk Zimy, która potrafi zamrażać i zabijać grupę zombie. Zamiast piekielnych psów jest Złodziej z Pentagonu, który kradnie nam broń. To jedyna mapa, na której gramy postaciami politycznymi. 2013-04-08_00003.jpg Ascension Ascension '''to siódma mapa do trybu zombie. Została wydana w pierwszym DLC (First Strike) do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Rozgrywka na Ascenion do momentu włączenia zasilania jest czarno-biała. Pojawiło się na niej 2 nowe perki: Stamin-Up i PHD Flopper, ale jednocześnie można mieć tylko 4. Nie pojawiły się na niej Wunderwaffe DG-2, Krzyk Zimy ani małpka z talerzami, ale jest Thundergun. Można także rzucać matrioszkami, które wybuchają i Urządzenie Gerscha. Nie ma na tej mapie piekielnych psów, ale za to są kosmiczne małpy, które kradną perki i mogą zabić gracza. Zamiast noża Bowie'go jest sierp. Ascension.jpg|Ascension Call of the Dead '''Call of the Dead to ósma mapa trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Escalation do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Podobnie jak na mapie "Five", sterujemy innymi niż dotychczas bohaterami. W tym wypadku są to znani aktorzy: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund i Michael Rooker. Pojawiły się też nowe bronie: Padlinożerca i V-R11. Pojawił się ponadto nowy perk zwany Deadshot Daiquiri. Nie ma na tej mapie piekielnych psów ani kosmicznych małp, ale za to jest nowy boss,George A. Romero, który pojawia się od początku rozgrywki. 2013-07-09_00010.jpg|Ekran Startowy w Call of the Dead Shangri-La Shangri-La to dziewiąta mapa trybu zombie. Została wydana w DLC Annihilation do Call of Duty Black Ops. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana 31-79 JGb215. Pojawiły się też dwa specjalne zombie: napalmowy zombie i Shrieker zombie, do tego "utrudnienie" zwane małpa zombie, które kradnie power-upy. Powraca Nóż Bowie'go. Shangri-La.jpg|Shangri-La Moon Moon to dziesiąta i ostatnia mapa trybu zombie w Call of Duty Black Ops. Została wydana w DLC Rezurrection do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jak nazwa wskazuje akcja rozgrywa się na księżycu, choć na początku rozgrywki nadal jesteśmy na Ziemi. Pojawiła się nowa broń zwana Wave Gun, gadżet zwany Haker i nowy perk zwany Mule Kick. Pojawił się też nowy zombie zwany zombie astronauta, a także powracają pełzający zombie i piekielne psy. 2013-04-06_00043.jpg Green Run Green Run to jedenasta mapa trybu zombie i pierwsza w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach na księżycu. Na tej mapie pojawia się nowy perk zwany Tombstone Soda. Pojawia się nowy przeciwnik zwany Mieszkaniec i nowy specjalny zombie zwany elektryczny zombie. Pojawia się nowa broń zwana Jet Gun i Galwakastet. Pojawiły się nowe postacie. Na tej mapie występują 3 nowe tryby: Tranzit, Żałoba i Zawrócony (gdy kupi się DLC Revolution) i klasyczny tryb przetrwania. 2012-12-05_00011.jpg|Ekran Startowy Green Run (przystanek autobusowy i tryb Tranzit) Nuketown Zombies Nuketown Zombies to dwunasta mapa trybu zombie i to druga mapa w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Można ją kupić jako pojedyńcze DLC oraz jest częścią Karnetu sezonowego. Akcja dzieje się w zniszczonym Nuketown i w tym samym czasie co na księżycu. Perki i Pack-a-Punch pojawiają się w różnej kolejności i po zabiciu określonej ilości zombie. Na tej mapie można zagrać tylko w tryb przetrwania. 2013-03-31_00001.jpg|Ekran Startowy Nuketown Zombies Die Rise Die Rise to trzynasta mapa trybu zombie, jest w DLC Revolution do Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja dzieje się w zniszczonym budynku w Chinach. Powraca Mule Kick, pojawia się nowy perk zwany Who's Who i nowe Cudowne Bronie zwane Likwidator Tarcia i nowy przedmiot do zbudowania zwana Trampolina parowa. Na tej mapie jest tylko jeden tryb przetrwania. 2013-03-30_00001.jpg|Ekran Startowy Die Rise Mob of the Dead Mob of the Dead to czternasta mapa trybu zombie. Pojawił się w nowym DLC Uprising do Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja rozgrywa się w latach 30-tych w więzieniu Alcatraz. Na tej mapie pojawia się nowy perk zwany Electric Cherry i powracają perki: Deadshot Daiquiri i PHD Flopper, nowe Cudowne Bronie zwane Blundergat, nowy specjalny zombie: Brutus oraz trzy nowe bronie: Thompson (z Bębenkowym magazynkiem), AK-47 i Uzi. Podobnie do Call of the Dead, sterujemy innymi niż dotychczas bohaterami. W tym wypadku są to znani aktorzy Michael Madsen, Joe Pantoliano, Chazz Palminteri, Ray Liotta, którzy wcielają się w więźniów Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca i Billy Handsome. Na tej mapie oprócz zwykłego trybu przetrwania, powraca tryb Żałoba. 2013-05-23_00004.jpg|Ekran ładowania Mob of the Dead Buried Buried to piętnasta mapa trybu zombie. Pojawia się w DLC Vengeance do Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja rozgrywa w westernowym mieście który znajduje się w podziemiach. Na tej mapie powracają postacie z Die Rise i Green Run i tryb Żałoba i tryb Zawrócony i pojawia się nowa broń zwana "Ray Gun Mark II" i Paralyzer i Bomba Czasowa i nowy perk zwany Vulture Aid i nowy "przyjaciel" i nowi specjalni przeciwnicy Duchy. 2013-08-01_00016.jpg|Ekran Startowy Buried Origins Origins to szesnasta mapa trybu zombie. Pojawia się w DLC Apocalypse do Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Akcja rozgrywa się we Francji w trakcie I wojny światowej. Na tej mapie powracają lubiani przez fanów postacie: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen. Na tej mapie zombie mają "klasyczne" oczy z poprzednich map i nowy przeciwnicy: 300-metrowy robot i Panzer Soldat. Powracają też perki znane z poprzednich map i gracze zaczynają grę z nową bronią zwaną Mauser C96 i nowe Cudowne Bronie: cztery kostury żywiołów i nowy taktyczny granat zwany G-Strike i pojawiają się nowe power-upy. Na tej mapie występuje tylko jeden tryb. 2013-09-26_00040.jpg|Ekran Startowy Origins Shadows of Evil Shadows of Evil to siedemnasta mapa trybu zombie i pierwsza w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Akcja mapy rozgrywa się w 1942 r. w fikcyjnym mieście Morg. Gracze wcielają się w nowe postacie: Nero Blackstone'a, Jessicę Rose, Jacka Vincenta i Floyda Campbella, których przez cały czas obserwuje Shadowman. Mapa znacznie różni się od poprzednich choć można również zaobserwować pewne podobieństwa. Już na początku rozgrywki w oczy rzuca się nowa broń startowa – Bloodhound. Na mapie pojawiło się czterech nowych przeciwników. Są to odradzający się w zarówno w specjalnej rundzie, jak i zwykłej pasożyty i pewne, wybuchające stworzenia, które ze względu na swój kulisty kształt zostały nazwane pulpetami. Niezależnie od rundy na mapie pojawiają się również margwy oraz opiekunowie. W walce z nimi pomóc powinny wprowadzone do gry automaty GobbleGum, zapewniające tymczasowe atuty oraz znane już maszyny Perk-a-Cola, wśród których znalazło się również nowe, unieruchamiające zombie Widow's Wine. Shadows_of_Evil_plakat_bo3.jpg|Shadows of Evil The Giant The Giant to osiemnasta mapa trybu zombie i druga mapa w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Można ją kupić jako pojedyńcze DLC, a także jest częścią karnetu sezonowego. The Giant jest odnowioną wersją mapy Der Riese. Kontynuuje ona wydarzenia mapy Origins i pozwala graczom wcielić się w jedną z odmłodzonych oryginalnych postaci: Tanka Dempsey'a, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Już po rozpoczęciu rozgrywki rzuca się w oczy nowa broń startowa, jaką jest MR6 oraz nowe wyposażenie do kupienia na ścianach. Spośród nowych funkcji wyróżniają się typowe dla gry maszyny GobbleGum. Cała reszta mapy wygląda niemalże identycznie jak oryginał. Są tu znane już funkcje takie jak MDT, elektryczna pułapka, Pack-a-Punch. Powracają również piekielne psy oraz Cudowne Bronie, czyli Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 oraz małpka z talerzami. The_Giant_plakat_bo3.jpg|The Giant Der Eisendrache Der Eisendrache to dziewiętnasta mapa trybu zombie. Pojawia się w DLC Awakening do Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Akcja mapy odbywa się w austriackim zamku i kontynuuje ona wydarzenia mapy The Giant. W związku z tym gracze ponownie wcielają się w odmłodzone oryginalne postacie: Tanka Dempsey'a, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Powracają tutaj takie funkcje jak elektryczna pułapka, MDT, Der Wunderfizz, z którego można wylosować chociażby Electric Cherry czy Widow's Wine i wymagająca zbudowania rakietowa tarcza. Można także tu wspomnieć o piekielnych psach, odnowionej wersji Panzer Soldata oraz machinie śmierci, która pod postacią power-upa dostępna jest również na pozostałych mapach. Wśród nowych, choć wzorowanych na starych, funkcjach można wyróżnić dostarczający przedmioty wagon (wzorowany na gondoli) i Wundersphere (połączenie wyrzutnika i windy grawitacyjnej). Oprócz tego na mapie znajdują się trzy smoki, które podobnie jak Cerber zjadają zombie. Nakarmienie ich zapewnia dostęp do jednej z Cudownych Broni, jaką jest Gniew starożytnych. Warto tu wspomnieć o dwóch nowych pułapkach: promieniu śmierci i pułapce bramowej. Nowością jest także druga, wymagająca zbudowania Cudowna Broń — Ragnarok DG-4 oraz specjalna broń do walki wręcz jaką jest przepychacz. Der_Eisendrache_plakat.jpg|Der Eisendrache Zetsubou No Shima Zetsubou No Shima to dwudziesta mapa trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jest ona częścią DLC Eclipse. Akcja mapy odbywa się na wyspie na Oceanie Spokojnym w placówce Oddziału 9. Ponieważ jest ona kontynuacją wydarzeń z Der Eisendrache, gracze mają możliwość wcielenia się kolejny raz w odmłodzone oryginalne postacie. Nowością jest możliwość zbierania nasion i sadzenia ich, w celu wyhodowania specjalnych roślin. Przy pomocy wiadra można je podlewać wodą z pierwiastkiem 115 o różnych kolorach i uzyskiwać określone efekty. Przy nowościach trzeba też zwrócić uwagę na nowe bronie na ścianach - Pharo, Argus, ICR-1 – i w skrzynce losującej – MX Garand, Marshal 16, Razorback i HG 40. Na mapie pojawiają się jeszcze dwie podobne do siebie pułapki: pułapka ze śmigła i nieco inna wersja wiatrakowej pułapki. Poza tym można tam spotkać również dwa środki transportu, jakimi są linka do zjazdów i rury ściekowe. Podczas całej rozgrywki gracze mają natomiast możliwość wykonywania serii wyzwań z nagrodami. Z przeciwników wyróżniamy pająki, które atakują graczy siecią i blokują przejścia. Odradzają się w specjalnej rundzie, czym zastępują piekielne psy. Mimo to na mapie występuje tylko jeden wielki pająk, który posiada wiele ataków w tym może odradzać inne pająki. Zmutowany zombie to silny przeciwnik, który po śmierci ma szansę zmutować kolejnego zombie. Przed szkodliwym działaniem zarodników na gracza chroni możliwa do zbudowania maska przeciwgazowa. Z kolei przed atakami zza pleców powstrzymuje tarcza Zombie. Dwie nowe Cudowne Bronie to infekujący zarodnikami KT-4 oraz odparowująca i namagnesowująca Czaszce Nan Sapwe. Zetsubou_no_shima_bo3_plakat.jpg|Zetsubou No Shima Gorod Krovi Gorod Krovi dwudziesta pierwsza mapa trybu zombie w tym piąta spośród występujących w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jest ona częścią DLC Descent. Akcja przenosi graczy do Stalingradu, gdzie pierwiastek 115 zasiał spustoszenie w bitwie pomiędzy zmechanizowanymi żołnierzami a smokami kontrolowanymi przez Grupę 935. Gracze już po raz czwarty mają możliwość zagrania, jako odmłodzone oryginalne postacie, czyli Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen. Wśród nowych broni pojawiają się NX ShadowClaw, FFAR i PPSz-41 a także nową broń cudowną: GKZ-45 Mk3. Wartoby też wspomnieć o możliwości strzelania ze stacjonarnego MG42. Ponadto na mapie powraca elektryczna pułapka, a także pojawiają się Smoki, z czego jeden z nich służy za transport. Plakat_Gorod_Krovi_bo3.jpeg|Gorod Krovi Wersje na urządzenia mobilne 16 listopada 2009 roku została wydana gra Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Jest to aplikacja umożliwiająca grę w tryb zombie na iPhone, iPod i iPad. Gra nie pojawiła się na niemieckim App Store. Kosztuje 7 funtów lub 9,99 dolarów. Wersja na Androida jest dostępna na Google Play za 29,99 zł. Następna gra Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies została wydana przez Activision na urządzenia przenośne z systemem Android i iOS. Światowa premiera gry odbyła się w grudniu 2011 roku. Galeria Ciekawostki *W Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops ilość zombie na mapie zależy od ilości graczy (na 1 gracza przypada maksymalnie 24 zombie, więc gdy będzie 4 graczy, to maksymalnie pojawi się 96 zombie). Gdy jeden z graczy opuści grę, to ilość zombie się nie zmienia. *Mapy Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino Der Toten, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La i Moon łączą się po kolei w kampanię Zombie.